farcryfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Титры Far Cry 3
Источник../data_win32/common.dat/credits.xml __TOC__ In memory of Jens Jungmark 1973 - 2012 PRODUCER UBISOFT MONTRÉAL Dan Hay PRODUCER MASSIVE ENTERTAINMENT Petter Sydow PRODUCER UBISOFT SHANGHAI Yuan Pei Sheng LIVE PRODUCER MASSIVE ENTERTAINMENT Johan Oldbring ASSOCIATE PRODUCERS UBISOFT MONTRÉAL Simon Desjardins Anne Gibeault Julie Lepage Darryl Long ASSOCIATE PRODUCER MASSIVE ENTERTAINMENT Emil Daina EXECUTIVE PRODUCER Christophe Derennes DEVELOPMENT TEAM UBISOFT MONTRÉAL CREATIVE DIRECTOR Patrick Plourde GAME DIRECTOR Patrik Méthé LEAD GAME DESIGNERS Kevin Guillemette Jamie Keen Andrea Zanini LEVEL DESIGN DIRECTORS Jason Arsenault Fabien Govini Mark Thompson TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Cédric Decelle ART DIRECTOR Jean-Alexis Doyon NARRATIVE DIRECTOR Jean-Sébastien Decant CINEMATIC AND ANIMATION DIRECTOR Robert Darryl Purdy REALIZATION DIRECTOR Laurent Bernier PRESENTATION DIRECTOR Laura De Young AUDIO DIRECTOR Tony Gronick LEAD WRITER Jeffrey Yohalem LEAD STORY DESIGNER Lucien Soulban STORY DESIGNER Li Kuo PROJECT CLOSERS Frederik Audet Paola Jouyaux Jimmy Poujade PRODUCTION MANAGERS Chris Easton Philippe Fournier Philippe Hellouin de Ménibus Shelley Johnson François Leblanc Elisabeth Leclerc Vincent Ouellet Marc-André Proulx PROJECT COORDINATORS Pascal Daraiche Maud Emmanuelle Desbiens DESIGN GAME DESIGNERS Simon Bouchard Clark Davies Hugo Desmeules Moussa Khan Jason Kim Sébastien L'Heureux Frank Lam Haig James Toutikian ASSISTANT LEVEL DESIGN DIRECTOR Jean-Claude Rosay TECHNICAL DESIGN DIRECTOR Mateo Lopez TECHNICAL DESIGN DIRECTOR CINEMATICS Dany Genest ASSISTANT TECHNICAL DESIGN DIRECTORS Vincent Nadeau Hideya Sugiyama LEAD LEVEL DESIGNER Christophe Rossignol LEVEL DESIGNERS Benjamin Ackerman Zakaria Ahmed Belfarah Vincent Cadieux Rui Campos Jean Caspar Marc-André Clermont Denis Demartin Benoit Deschamps Ryan Deschamps Manuel Fleurant Benoit Frenette Marc-Antoine Heon-Winner Alexandre Jacques Sylvain Lapointe Alexandre Larouche Stephan Leary Gaël Léger Julien Marchal François Messier Vincent Ouellette Danny Paquette Michel Pedini Sébastien Roy Pierre-Louis Samson Patrick Sauvageau Etienne Savoie David Leduc St-Arnaud Dennis Aaron Steelman EVENT SCRIPTERS Marc-André Belleau Guillaume Daigneault Pierre-Luc Gagnon Valérie Gauron PROGRAMMING TECHNICAL ARCHITECTS Philippe Gagnon Rémi Quenin LEAD PC PROGRAMMER Jeremy Moore LEAD AI PROGRAMMER Frédérick Martel-Lupien LEAD GAMEPLAY PROGRAMMERS Raphaël Parent LEAD ENGINE PROGRAMMER David Chabot LEAD 3D PROGRAMMER Mickael Gilabert LEAD TOOLS PROGRAMMER Israel Duchesne LEAD UI PROGRAMMER Julien Jegou TECH LEAD PROGRAMMERS Vincent Bherer-Roy Jean-François Cyr Jean-Philippe Harvey 3D PROGRAMMERS Nicolas Babin Victor Ceitelis Bachir Francis Jean-Sébastien Guay David Lapointe Stephen McAuley Agathe Ottavi Michel Vachon AI PROGRAMMERS James Beaumont-Field Jean-François Durris Nick Edwards David Ethier Jessy Gosselin-Grant Matthew Lauritzen Yanick Mimee Julien Varnier GAMEPLAY PROGRAMMERS Boris Briss Martin Champagne Charles Goatley Dave Lynch Guillaume Maindron Clément Menu Joël Michaud Fabien Poupineau Pierre-Olivier Rioux Marc-André Saulnier Marius Ungureanu Gabriel Valois GENERALIST PROGRAMMERS Emeric Barthelemy Adrian Cuevas Olivier Deschamps Vincent Descubes Chaouky Garram François Janson Xiao Liu Ludovic Mainguy François Ménard Oscar Noguera Escudero Emmanuel Thivierge Joel Tremblay MENU & INTERFACE PROGRAMMERS Bruno Baril Daniel Garcia Badillo Antoine Pratte SOUND PROGRAMMER Matthieu Dirrenberger ART ASSISTANT ART DIRECTORS Vincent Jean Genseki Tanaka TECHNICAL ART DIRECTORS Zsolt Bakonyi Louis-Philippe Cantin Danny Deslongchamps Min-Jie Wu Yong Qing Ye TEAM LEAD ARTISTS David J Y Cheung Catherine Fusier Bruno Gauthier-Leblanc Hugo Levasseur LEAD CHARACTER ARTIST Christophe Romagnoli CHARACTER ARTISTS Emilie Courcelles Arnaud Kotelnikoff Simon Labrèche Ian Ladouceur Vince Rizzi Brad Waddingham LEAD LEVEL ARTISTS Philippe Brolles Dominic Laforge Stéphanie Seaut Jay-Paul Singh Jack Wikeley LEVEL ARTISTS Valérie Bernier-Jean Etienne Blythe Chien-an Nelson Chen Patrick Daigle Daniel Edwards Yannick Jacques Jean-Noël Léveillé Sébastien Maingot Guillaume Marcotte Yann Nolan John O'Malley André Paré Christophe Prelot Gabriel Somma Yannick Veillette Nicholas Wood Edwin Yee MODELLERS Steeve Beaulieu Nick Brdar Simon Desjardins Annie Dolbec Jean-François Duval Jonathan Farrell Isabelle Henley Stephane Joncas Caroline Lacrouts Marc-André Landry Frédéric Madore Jessie Martel Marc Meyer Sébastien Michaud D'Auteuil Gary Jason Ng Thow Hing Martin Chia-Ken Oung Xavier Perreault Gregory Rassam Mathieu Roy LEAD TEXTURE ARTIST Salome Strappazzon TEXTURE ARTISTS Yves Allaire Svitlana Kovalchuk David Lajeunesse Ramil Laudico Paulette Richardson MENU & INTERFACE GRAPHIC DESIGNERS Jean-Sébastien Day Mélanie Desgagné Daniel Gagné Oscar Mar Leal SFX ARTISTS Éric Girard Kevin Huynh Gregory Piche Gustavo Soto Mathieu Vincent CONCEPT ARTISTS Félicien Nourry Jeong Hwan Shin Remko Troost STORYBOARD ARTIST Richard Forgues LIGHTING ARTISTS Dominique Grandmont Sébastien Hébert ANIMATION ASSISTANT ANIMATION DIRECTOR Matt Sifton ANIMATION TECHNICAL DIRECTORS Jérôme Eippers Francis Lavoie-Gravel Kieran O'Sullivan LEAD ANIMATORS Jonathan Guay Sébastien Lépine Kevin Ngan CHARACTER RIGGER Véronique Fortin ANIMATORS David Barrette Wardana Michel Beaulac Thomas Ciborowski Alexandru Dragutescu Marc Echave Gilles Garceau Simon Gauthier Eugene Cordwell Jarvis Francis Jasmin Dora Leung Daniel Lowe Josée Lupien Jean-François Morin Karine Pelletier Stefan Petryna Allan Treitz Jun Jie Wang AUDIO VOICE DESIGNERS Carl Bramucci Lisa Gasior AUDIO DESIGNERS Martin Laplante David Larose Michel Marsan Christopher Ove Tony Prescesky Olivier Ramirez Lussier Geoffrey Roy AUDIO ARTIST Stéphane Larivière TOOLS & AUTOMATION LEAD TOOLS & AUTOMATION Maxime Langevin TECHNICAL LEAD RELEASE & BUILD SPECIALIST Maxime Boudreau RELEASE & BUILD SPECIALISTS Patrice Arseneault Etienne Vachon TOOL SUPPORT SPECIALIST Yan-Douglas Cussons BRAND TEAM BRAND DIRECTOR Sébastien Roy BRAND MANAGER Henri Philippe Guay Alexandre Rémy PRODUCT MANAGERS Roy Del Valle Thomas Moreau Freddy Tu MARKETING ARTISTS Sébastien Clermont-Petit Thomas-Charles Jacquet LEAD COMMUNITY DEVELOPER Masao Kobayashi COMMUNITY DEVELOPER Tim Seddon HUMAN RESOURCES BRAND HR DIRECTOR Tristan Tassé BRAND HR ADVISORS Louis Ducharme Mélanie Grenier QUALITY CONTROL QC PROJECT MANAGER Yanick Beaudet LEAD DEVELOPMENT TESTERS Olivier Gauthier Roger Junior Chabot ONSITE TEST COORDINATOR Elena Diana Sfecla ASSOCIATE LEAD DEVELOPMENT TESTER Alain Chenier DEVELOPMENT TESTERS Marc Angers Justin Arseneault Marc-Philippe Aubin Guillaume Beaulieu Simon Benoit Eric Bertrand Adam Brown Maxime Carignan Chagnon Stéphane Charbonneau Étienne Clavet Cédric Dalpé Julien Daunais Simon Deziel John Eric Byrd Jose Farias Benoit Gardner Martin Gauthier Xavier Gauthier Francis Giguère Alexandre Gladu Maxime Gladu Stéphane Gobeil Maxime Goulet Alexandre Grierson Camélie Groleau Simon F. Hubert Amélie Jarry Jean-François Lauzon Olivier Legault Benoit Pinet Loric Pretot Jacques Robert André Roy Patrick Sévigny Jean-François St-Pierre Karin Thibault François Thivièrge Julie Tremblay Jean-Philippe Vézina LEAD COMPLIANCE SPECIALISTS Olivier-Félix Dupuis Jean-Marc Goulet COMPLIANCE SPECIALISTS Laurent Bertrand Jean-François Dupuis Marie-Lou Landry Giovanni Masin Patrice St-Pierre-Plamondon Francis Vaillancourt DEVELOPMENT TEAM MASSIVE ENTERTAINMENT CREATIVE DIRECTOR Magnus Jansén ART DIRECTOR Gabriel Odgren TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Niklas Westberg ANIMATION DIRECTOR Jan-Erik Sjövall AUDIO DIRECTOR Ola Strandh LEAD LEVEL DESIGNER Lee Brimmicombe-Wood LEAD GAMEPLAY PROGRAMMER David Lindh Johan Pfannenstill LEAD ENGINE / TOOLS PROGRAMMER Nikolay Stefanov LEAD ONLINE PROGRAMMER Henrik Edin LEAD ARTISTS Anders Lejczak Sebastian Lindoff LEAD SOUND Jens Jungmark LEAD QUALITY CONTROL Nicklas Öberg PROJECT CLOSER Cristian Pana DESIGN ASSOCIATE LEAD GAME DESIGNER Ditte Deenfeldt GAME DESIGNERS Daniel Berlin Martin Jansén Magnus Lorentzon Meghan Watt (Writer) ADDITIONAL DESIGN Charlie Jönsson Marcus Rosengren TECHNICAL DIRECTOR LEVEL DESIGN David Häggström LEVEL DESIGNERS Håkan Almér Mattias Engström Joseph Fricano Magnus Jonsson Victor Krengel Kasper Skovgaard Kristensen Hilda Lidén Mikael Sofran Jason Zhou PROGRAMMING GAMEPLAY PROGRAMMERS Gregor Gullwi Björn Gustafsson Jonas Møller Joel Nilsson Gustav Ralmark Michael Roche Christian Thuresson Stefan Johansson ENGINE PROGRAMMERS Dennis Persson Oliver Sneyd Nan Wei Anders Granlund TOOLS PROGRAMMERS Gregor Ehrenstein Patrik Hagberth ONLINE PROGRAMMERS Damien Bagnoud Stepan Boev Alexander Ericsson Radha Kotamarti Simon Lövgren ADDITIONAL PROGRAMMING Oleksandr Chehovskiy Oleksandr Kavalierov Christian Savoie Christian Seger WEB DEVELOPER Aaron Wright ART CINEMATICS DIRECTOR Tobias Nyman TECHNICAL ART DIRECTOR Søren Seeberg ASSOCIATE TECHNICAL ART DIRECTOR Thomas Larsson 3D ANIMATORS Pierre-Luc Carrier Simon Chow Magnus Jakobsson Simon Persson Anders Stenbeck CHARACTER ARTISTS Oskar Lundqvist 3D ARTISTS Fredrik Andersson Pontus Brodén Svensson Bogdan Draghici Wiktor Öhman FX ARTISTS Hannes Bartels Thomas Bengtsson Cedhamre CONCEPT ARTISTS Bianca Draghici Robert Grafström Miguel Iglesias Sacristán LEVEL ARTISTS Michael Anderson Jonas Dahlman Stephen Hawes Jonas Mårtensson Benedikt Podlesnigg Jonas Raagaard Christoffer Radsby MENU & INTERFACE DEVELOPERS Anders Corlin Mathias Fredriksson Christian Sebra Rickard Åberg Gombarik CINEMATIC ARTISTS Jonas Borgman Mikael Burman (Technical Supervisor) Dan Carlsson Magnus Hagerman Mathias Johansson Mikael Mellbris Patrick O´Casey Thomas Skareteg Debbie Tsoi TECHNICAL ARTIST Thomas Smith AUDIO SOUND DESIGNERS Nils Carlsson Oliver Harrison Simon Koudriavtsev QUALITY ASSURANCE DATA MANAGERS Markus Schachtschabel Tomasz Szerypo QUALITY CONTROL QC COORDINATOR Alexander Tirone DEVELOPMENT TESTERS Virginia Boyero Magnus Hallenborg Jimmy Hålén Robert Jansson Adrian Trasca TESTERS Emelie Axelsson Agaton Berg Olga Grigoryeva Mikael Hjortsberg Markus Holmberg Tove Jading Christoffer Larsson Leo Larsson Björn Nilsson Christoffer Nordenberg Laura Patel-Smith Josefine Sandström Kervin Tran Sami Ylinen HEAD OF COMMUNICATION AND USER RESEARCH Martin Hultberg MARKETING COMMUNITY DEVELOPER Andreas Viklands COMMUNITY MANAGER Henrik Johansson DEVELOPMENT TEAM UBISOFT SHANGHAI MANAGEMENT CREATIVE DIRECTOR Michal Madej ART DIRECTOR Liao Jun Hao ART TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Li Jing LEVEL DESIGN TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Feng Zhi Yuan Zhou Min LEAD PROGRAMMER Xu Xiao Yue PROGRAMMING TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Frederic Villain LEAD ANIMATOR Ji Wen Jing LEAD AUDIO DESIGNER Yassine Abouelfalah ANIMATION ASSOCIATE TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Zhu Xun OUTSOURCING PRODUCTION MANAGER Mao Lian Rong DESIGN GAME DESIGNER Cao Zhi Fan LEVEL DESIGNERS Cai Ji Qiang Cao Ming Dong Xin Gao Feng Guo Jun Bin Zhu Wei Jun ART LEVEL ARTISTS Chen Zhan Liang Jie Lu Min Hua Luo Jing Wu Xia Wu Xiang Hui Yu Yang Zhou Run Ci LIGHTING ARTIST Tan Xiao Ming Yan Feng Liu SHADER ARTIST Wang Bao Min UI ARTISTS Sharon Wu Zhang Lan Xin CONCEPT ARTISTS Zhai Wei Wang Meng VISUAL EFFECT ARTISTS Wu Guan Tong Wu Feng Yu CHARACTER ARTIST Zhou Yan 3D ANIMATORS Bao Yin Tu Chen Yong Jun Chen Yu Guo De Biao Jiang Min Li Ou Shi Qing Wang Wen Wu Yao Xu Guang Long Yang Yi Fan Zhang Tao PROGRAMMING AI / GAMEPLAY PROGRAMMERS Chen Ling Peng Guo Da Qian Ji Zhi Qiang Sun Jing Tian Xiang Zhang Xin Zheng Yi Biao AUDIO AUDIO DESIGNER Yu Hai Xiang AUDIO INTEGRATOR Zhang Lin QUALITY ASSURANCE LEAD QUALITY ASSURANCE Ren Bo DATA MANAGER Zhou Xiao Qing QUALITY CONTROL LEAD DEVELOPMENT TESTER Sha Jian Qiu DEVELOPMENT TESTERS Lu Zhi Cheng Li Li Qiu DEVELOPMENT TEAM RED STORM ENTERTAINMENT PRODUCER Stuart White ENGINEERS Luc Levesque Greg Stelmack Lucian Rowe Bart Bressler Nick Reinke Nathan Wulf Johnstone Baumgartner Rob Hunt Shane Hunt ARTISTS Robert Croft Doug Oglesby TESTER Jesse Neukirch QUALITY CONTROL WORLDWIDE QUALITY CONTROL STUDIO DIRECTOR Razvan Rotunjanu WORLDWIDE QUALITY CONTROL COORDINATOR Robert Neculau QUALITY CONTROL DIRECTOR, MONTREAL Jonathan Moreau UBISOFT QC BUCHAREST STUDIO TEST STUDIO MANAGER George Enescu QC UNIT MANAGERS Adrian Simpetru Vlad Ionescu QC PROJECT COORDINATORS Eduard Laurentiu Radu Victor Jereghi QC LEADS Claudiu Popa Dragos Catalin Bodea Liviu Galateanu Theodor Ciocan-Fontanine ASSOCIATE LEAD TESTERS Alexandru Negritescu Alexandru Simion Claudiu Bogdan Grigoras Marius Zanfir Radu Constantin Razvan Lazarescu Stefan Villa Valentin Andrei Moldovan TEST COORDINATORS Adrian Coman Adrian Iacob Alexandrina Dumitrache Alexandru Alexe Alexandru Tebeica Bogdan Hociung Cosmin Ionut Popa Florian Mihai Gabriel Sebe Ionut Daniel Sandu Marius Chiritoiu Mihai Catrina Oana Loredana Voicu Robert-Nicolae Lazar Sorin Ionita Vladimir Pavel Popescu FUNCTIONALITY TESTERS Adrian Haidu Adrian Razvan Ungureanu Adrian Scheiber Adriana Fericel Adrian-George Antohe Alin-Eduard Rotaru Alexandra Gheorghe Alexandra Ionescu Alexandra-Iulia Ardac Alexandru Atanasoaei Alexandru Blanzeanu Alexandru Cezar Radu Alexandru Cristian Moldoveanu Alexandru Croitoru Alexandru-Ionut Mocondoi Alexandru-Ionut Nica Alexandru-Razvan Dinescu Andreea Buturoiu Andreea Marchidan Andrei Chirculete Andrei Ciocan-Beti Andrei Moga Andrei Pana Andrei Radu Andrei Stanciu Andrei Zainea Andrei-Nicolae Dumitriu Antonela Chiru Bogdan Adrian Pantazi Bogdan Cazacu Bogdan-Alexandru Mincu Bogdan-Mihail Carp Catalin Dorcu Catalin Marian Ion Catalin-Florin Ganea Catalin-Stefan Dorus Ciprian-Costin Vataselu Constantin Gheorghe Corneliu-Bogdan Visan Costel Burca Costin Bila Cristian-Alexandru Segheato Cristian-Florin Fedatov Dan-Cristian Costache Daniel-Ionut Mihalache Daniel-Mihail Ilie Darius Copilau David-Mihail Oncioiu Denisa-Mihaela Mischie Diana-Elena Taras Dragos-Adrian Mihalcea Dragos-Florin Sandru Eduard Andreescu Elena Nicoleta Ghita Elena-Gabriela Pintilie Florin Cojocaru Florin-Andrei Mihai Gabriel Buhai-Volintiru Gabriel-Razvan Marasescu George-Alexandru Postelnicu George-Valentin Pane Horia-Ioan Frincu Ionela Taschina Ionut Caravan Ionut Viorel Mateius Ionut-Catalin Maftei Ionut-Cristian Manole Ionut-Dan Arsene Ionut-Daniel Gheorghe Iulia-Alexandra Anghel Iulian-Constantin Cornea Iulian Gheorghe Laura-Cristina Ciuta Liviu-Ioan Ciobotaru Loredana-Simona Stan Lucian Puscasu Maria-Alexandra Timmer Marian Blanaru Marian Sorin Gheorghe Marian-Cristian Zetea Marius Lucian Buzduga Marius-Stefan Grigore Mihaela-Raluca Lazar Mihai-Alex Lecu Mihai-Victor Minciunescu Mircea Boicu Nicolae Gurgui Nicolae-Vlad Popa Octavian Mircea Ovidiu Oproiu Petru-Nicolae Vulpe Radu-Ionut Lungescu Razvan Medintu Razvan Pirlog Razvan Ricu Ruxandra Lungu Sergiu-Gabriel Stan Silviu-Catalin Coca Stefan Dan Ionescu Stefan Enache Stefan-Lucian Brutaru Teddy-Cristian Nicolae Tudor Andrei Valentin George Necsescu Valentin Iancu Valeriu-Alexandru Stan Vlad Apostol Vlad Cracana Vladimir Alexandru Vlad-Lucian Ignat COMPLIANCE MANAGER Mircea Nutu LEAD COMPLIANCE SPECIALISTS Codrut Catargiu Daniel Luca George Stercu ONSITE COMPLIANCE SPECIALISTS Adrian Ghetu Bejan Stefan Paraschiv COMPLIANCE SPECIALISTS Adrian Bursumac Adrian Iliescu Alexandru Ivana Andrei Costin Alexe Bogdan Gabriel Avram Cristin Ghihanis Florin Catalin Gafton Florin Cristea Florin Popescu Horatiu Bradeanu Ionel Dan Stefan Mihai Laurentiu Ghimpu Radu-Constantin Muscalu Sebastian Toader Sergiu Androne Vlad Toma Victor Pop USR QC MANAGER Radu Emanuel Constantin UOR/NETWORKING LEAD Alexandru Bontu UOR/NETWORKING ASSOCIATE LEAD Bogdan Preda UOR/NETWORKING TEAM Adrian Tila Alexandru Bogdan Eremia Alexandru Marius Calin Andrei Catalin Ionescu Andrei Stanciu Catalin Daniel Balan Catalin Viorel Oancea Claudiu Demian Constantin Codrut Cosmescu Constantin Vilceanu Gabriel Catalin Sandu Ioana Madalina Carapcea Iulian Hogea Laura Ioana Sambeteanu Sebastian Pascu Stefana Simion Vladimir Gaitan SPECIAL TESTS LEAD Octavian Constantin SPECIAL TESTS TEAM Andrei Begu Dan Dragomir Liana Popescu QC COMPATIBILITY LEAD Marius Tudorache HARDWARE COMPATIBILITY SPECIALIST Florian Alungulesa SOUND COMPATIBILITY SPECIALIST Paul-Ionut Dumitrescu DATA MANAGERS Alin Oprea Marius Pasarica ALICE PERFORMANCE STUDIO TRIBUTE TO Mario Choquette - Sound Editor ALICE DIRECTOR Florent Goy ALICE ASSISTANT DIRECTOR Gabriel Hernandez MOTION CAPTURE SUPERVISORS Julien Joubert Mathieu Paquin PRODUCTION MANAGER Éléonore Tuvache SOUND SUPERVISOR Jocelyn Daoust TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Marc Beaudoin DIALOG SUPERVISOR Mathieu Rodier MOTION CAPTURE LEADS François Harvey David Raposo TALENT PERFORMANCE MANAGER Nancy Larocque MOTION CAPTURE SPECIALISTS Chloé Charbonneau Guillaume Forest Marie-France Labelle Caroline Lafleur Martin Pigeon Marc-Olivier Sabourin MUSIC DESIGN SPECIALIST Simon Landry CASTING & RECORDING COORDINATORS Jean Boucher MOTION CAPTURE PRODUCTION COORDINATOR Sandra Cigana SOUND PRODUCTION COORDINATOR Kloé Rahilly FOLEY ARTIST Tchae Measroch MOTION CAPTURE DEV TEAM Alexandre Messier MOTION CAPTURE TECHNICIANS Yan Boisvert Ryan Chan Martin Côté Mikael Vannesjö Steve Vernier SOUND EDITORS Karl Lamoureux Yannick Lemieux Kyle Switzer SOUND TECHNICIANS Geoffrey Côté Didier Gagnon EXTERNAL SOUND TECHNICIANS Benoit Coallier Olivier Germain Emmanuelle Novero Gabriel Rondeau EXTERNAL FOLEY ARTIST Alexis Farand EXTERNAL AUDIO DESIGNERS Paul Michael Thomas Bill Turchinetz MOCAP AND VOICES VOICE DIRECTORS Simon Peacock Amanda Wyatt Peter Pearson Kate Saxon & Mark Healy (Multiplayer) VOICE TALENTS MAIN CAST (IN ORDER OF APPEARANCE) Lane Edwards (Grant) Alex Harrouch (Riley) Mylène Dinh-Robic (Liza) Kristian Hodko (Oliver) Natalie Brown (Daisy) James Woods (Keith) Gianpaolo Venuta (Jason) Michael Mando (Vaas) Steve Cumyn (Hoyt) Charles Malik Whitfield (Dennis) Martin Kevan (Dr. Earnheart) Faye Kingslee (Citra) Al Goulem (Willis) Julian Casey (Buck) Stephen Bogaert (Sam) Dylan Taylor (Hurk) Mo Zainal (Seto) Nigel Whitmey (Leonard) Alana Maria (Tisha) Nick Nevern (Mikhail/Captain) Stuart Martin (Callum) ADDITIONAL VOICES Doug Abrahams Kwesi Ameyaw Fasitua Amosa Dan Bacon Ben Baker Vinnie Bennet Monique Bradley Brian Dobson Hera Dunleavy Jake Eberle Teone Kahu David Lodge Carlo Mestroni Rob Mokaraka Ken Proulx Jarod Rawiri Adam Reid Perry Shen Kwasi Songui Frank Stevens Kirk Torrance Aidee Walker Cian White Ron Yuan MOCAP ACTORS / STUNTS Ian Arcudi Shawn Baichoo Sandy Batchelor Annick Bourassa Patricia Branco Marc-André Brisebois Jason Cavalier Jean-Sebastien Coté Marie-France Denoncourt Dusan Dukic Naomi Frenette Flavie Groleau Stéphane Julien Kevin Kelsall Helena Laliberté Lorena Liebman Carlo Mestroni Mark Mottram Ken Proulx Adam Reid Sebastien Rouleau Bill Rowat Sharlène Royer Cindy Savage Peter Seaborne John Street Lee Villeneuve EXTERNAL STUDIOS Game On Audio, Los Angeles Brian Magrum, Sound Engineer James Heraz, Sound Engineer Game On Audio, Montreal Fred Malone, Sound Engineer Vision Globale, Montreal Jean-Philippe Gélinas, Sound Engineer Martin Boisselle, Sound Engineer Olivier Rivard, Sound Engineer Shaun Gallagher, Sound Engineer Syndicate, Toronto John (JC) Clarke, Sound Engineer Jeff Moberg, Sound Engineer Post Modern Sound, Vancouver Chris Cleator, Sound Engineer Native Audio, Auckland Greg Junovich, Sound Engineer Brendon Morrow, Sound Engineer Side, London (Multiplayer) Ant Hales, Sound Engineer ADDITIONAL THANKS Shelley Karakochuk LOCALIZATION MONTREAL LOCALIZATION COORDINATOR Sandra Pourmarin LOCALIZATION PROJECT MANAGER Yan Charron LOCALIZATION TECHNICAL SPECIALIST Babak Khajehmiraki FRENCH VERSION - SINGLE PLAYER Game On Audio TRANSLATION & ADAPTATION Daniel Vincent François Yaigre Xavier Kemmlein Xavier Vibert GAME SCRIPT CONTENT MANAGER Amine Mestari PRODUCER Samuel Girardin PRODUCTION MANAGER Vincent Martinez RECORDING ENGINEER Patrick Goyette VOICE DIRECTION Daniel Vincent Maël Davan-Soulas POST PRODUCTION Allan Beaupré Audrey Dubois Brian Cossette Cynthia Cole François Lafrenière Fred Malone Patrick Goyette Theo Stojanov ADMINISTRATION Marc-André Paquette VOICE TALENTS Alexandre Fortin Alexis Lefebvre Aurélie Morgane Benoit Brière Benoit Rousseau Camille Cyr-Desmarais Catherine Proulx-Lemay Daniel Picard Éric Bruneau François l'Écuyer François Trudel Frédéric Désager Frédéric Paquet Gabriel Lessard Geoffrey Gaquère Guy Nadon Hugolin Chevrette Jean-François Beaupré Jean-François Blanchard Kim Jalabert Louis-Philippe Dandenault Maël Davan-Soulas Manuel Tadros Marc-André Bélanger Mélanie Laberge Michael Mando Michèle Lituac Nicholas Savard-l'Herbier Nicolas Bacon Nicolas Charbonneaux Patrice Dubois Patrick Chouinard Paul Sarrasin Pierre-Étienne Rouillard Renaud Paradis Sylvain Hétu Thiéry Dubé Tristan Harvey Viviane Pacal Widemir Normil FRENCH VERSION - MULTIPLAYER Around The Word / Dune Sound TRANSLATION & ADAPTATION Around The Word GAME SCRIPT CONTENT MANAGER Amine Mestari PRODUCTION MANAGER Cyril Baslé Olivier Rabat RECORDING François Navarro VOICE DIRECTION Yann Laferrère POST PRODUCTION Kévin Krueger Sebastiaan Moedt Marion Fourcine François-Henri Tresfels VOICE TALENTS Géraldine Asselin Patrice Baudrier Patrick Bethune Paul Borne Julien Chatelet Olivier Cordina Jérémie Covillaut Cédric Dumond Pascal Germain Emmanuel Gradi Nessym Guetat Loïc Houdre Jérôme Keen David Kruger Bertrand Liebert Thiery Mercier Cyrille Monge Olivier Peissel Vincent Ropion Marc Saez GERMAN VERSION BY mouse-power GmbH PROJECT MANAGER Florian Köhler TRANSLATION Frank Haut Viktor Weimer Florian Köhler SOUND STUDIO Das Hörspielstudio GmbH ARTISTIC DIRECTION Florian Köhler Elisabeth Grünwald Frank Haut SOUND MASTERS Tommi Schneefuß Markus Rieger Dennis Schmidkunz Henrik Cordes Ludwig Karmann STUDIO TEAM Kai Schenker Stefanie Dreckmann VOICE TALENTS Gerrit Schmidt-Foß Simon Jäger Vera Teltz Andrea Aust Arianne Borbach Baki Davrak Bernd Rumpf Bodo Wolf Boris Tessmann Charles Rettinghaus Christian Gaul Christoph Banken Claudia Urbschat Elmar Gutmann Florian Halm Fritz Rott Gerald Paradies Hans-Jürgen Wolf Helmut Krauss Jan Andres Jan Kurbjuweit Julius Jellinek Kim Hasper Klaus Lochthove Konrad Bösherz Marie Bierstedt Martin Kautz Martin Nunez Matti Klemm Melanie Hinze Michael Hansonis Michael Iwannek Michael Pink Oliver Rohrbeck Oliver Siebeck Peter Lontzek Raimund Krone Rainer Fritzsche Raul Richter Richard Barenberg Ronald Nitschke Sandrine Mittelstädt Sven Philipp Thomas Petruo Tim Möseritz Tobias Müller Torsten Michaelis Udo Schenk Ulrike Stürzbecher Uve Teschner Yoshij Grimm QUALITY CHECK mouse-power GmbH ITALIAN VERSION BY Synthesis PROJECT MANAGER Nino Nastasi TRANSLATION & ADAPTATION Fabio Bortolotti Mauro Monti CONTENT SPECIALIST AND REVIEWER Irene Panzeri STUDIO ENGINEER Fabio Pantano VOICE DIRECTION Laura Bellintani AUDIO POST PRODUCTION Adriano Dezulian Fabio Pantano Manuel Auletta Matteo Ormellese Federico Di Stefano David Antoni AUDIO QA Maria Rosa Sanna VOICE TALENTS Valerio Amoruso Ruggiero Andreozzi Maurizio Arena Diego Baldoin Marco Benedetti Renata Bertolas Simona Biasetti Andrea Bolognini Greta Bortolotti Francesco Cataldo Dania Cericola Claudio Colombo Alessandro Conte Andrea De Nisco Ivo De Palma Max Di Benedetto Dario Dossena Andrea Failla Silvana Fantini Alessandra Felletti Renzo Ferrini Alessandro Germano Elena Gianni Gianluca Iacono Massimiliano Lotti Gabriele Marchingiglio Francesco Mei Maurizio Merluzzo Alberto Olivero Francesco Orlando Daniele Ornatelli Marco Pagani Silvio Pandolfi Monica Pariante Pino Pirovano Stefano Pozzi Gianni Quillico Michele Radice Claudio Ridolfo Walter Rivetti Luca Sandri Gualtiero Scola Elisabetta Spinelli Alessandro Testa Federico Zanandrea Aglaia Zannetti Alessandro Zurla SPANISH VERSION BY Synthesis Iberia PROJECT MANAGER Gus Díaz TRANSLATION & ADAPTATION Juan Ramón Acedo CONTENT SPECIALIST AND REVIEWER Cristina Herráiz AUDIO LOCALIZATION MANAGER Sergio Lopezosa AUDIO LOCALIZATION PRODUCER Pako Barreras AUDIO LOCALIZATION ASSISTANCE PRODUCER Hugo Serrano VOICE DIRECTION MANAGER Emilio Gallardo VOICE DIRECTION Elia Maqueda Fabián Gómez AUDIO POST PRODUCTION Carlos Vega STUDIO ENGINEERS Ricardo Espinosa Miguel Gascón Ricardo Espinosa AUDIO QA Juan Rojo Manuel Guerra David González Isabel Martínez VOICE TALENTS Abrahám Aguilar David Robles Juan Navarro Adolfo Pastor Fran Jiménez Juan Rueda Alex Saudinós Héctor Garay Laura Pastor Alfredo Martínez Inma Gallego Luis Bajo Ana Jiménez Iñaki Alonso Miguel Ángel Montero Ana María Marí Iñaki Crespo Miguel Ángel Pérez Ana Plaza Iván Jara Nacho Aldeguer Ángel Amorós Javier Gámir Óscar Castellanos Antonio Abenójar Javier Lorca Rafael Azcárraga Anuska Alborg Javier Martínez Roberto Cuadrado Arantxa Franco de Sarabia Jesús Barreda Roberto Cuenca Jr. Arturo López Jesús Maniega Roberto Encinas Carlos López Benedí Jorge García Insua Roberto González Carlos Salamanca José Ángel Fuentes Salomé Larrucea Celia de Diego Juan Amador Sergio García Marín Chema Carrero Juan Antonio Sáinz de la Maza Sergio Goicoechea Cristina Yuste Juan Arroyo Txema Moscoso David Blanco Juan Carlos Lozano Vicente Gil JAPANESE VERSION BY Ubisoft.K.K MANAGING DIRECTOR Steve Miller MARKETING DIRECTOR Yoshihisa Tsuji PR MANAGER Ranko Fukui SALES MANAGER Akio Koshiba LOCALIZATION DIRECTOR Shunsuke Saiki LOCALIZATION MANAGER Sadayuki Kishida Mao Mitani TRANSLATION & ADAPTATION Pole To Win Co., Ltd RECORDING BY AC CREATE CO,LTD TESTING BY Keywords International Christopher Kennedy Martin Graf Jerom Barnes VOICE TALENTS Masaaki Tsukada Haruo Sato Hayato Nakata Hidenori Takahashi Kosuke Goto Mari Hagai Ryohei Kimura Sakaguchi Koichi Satoshi Tsuruoka Sayaka Kinoshita Shizuka Ito Taira Kikumoto Toru Ohkawa Yuko Kaida Yutaka Aoyama Yuuichi Ishigami RUSSIAN VERSION BY BUKA Entertainment Enterprises LOCALIZATION MANAGER George Vasilchenko Eugene Metlyaev TRANSLATION & ADAPTATION George Vasilchenko Vladimir Kozulya Metlyaev Eugene Pavel Nikolenko Pavel Smirnov Dmitriy Schpergaze SOUND EDITOR Yuriy Lenin Larisa Tsyplenkova VOICE TALENTS Yuriy Brejnev Karina Mishulina Elena Beznosikova Ivan Litvinov Anton Degtyarev AlexanderGolovchansky Denis Nekrasov Valeriy Storojik Ilya Hvostikov Sergey Bekasov Ivan Kalinin Elena Ivasishina KonstantinDneprovsky Radchik Orudjev Mikhail Georgiu KonstantinKarasik MikhailTihonov Sergey Chihachev Ivan Ivanov Ivar Maindock Alexander Novikov Darya Frolova Victor Bakin Marina Bakina Alexander Barinov Denis Bobishev Alexander Bychkov Artur Ivanov Elena Kishik Anton Kolesnikov Sergey Kolesnikov Sergey Kutasov Marina Lisovets Natalya Loscutova Michail Lucashov Maxim Makarov Denis Manohin Anton Morosov Alexey Myasnikov Janna Nikonova Vitaliy Petrov Maxim Pinksker Victor Pipa Stanislav Fedorchuk Andrey Finyagin DANISH VERSION BY U-TRAX M.M.L. DUTCH VERSION BY U-TRAX M.M.L TRANSLATION & ADAPTATION Rutger Smit René van Vemde Inouchka Kreuning NORWEGIAN VERSION BY U-TRAX M.M.L SWEDISH VERSION BY U-TRAX M.M.L PROJECT MANAGER U-TRAX M.M.L. Jelle de Vaal BRAZILIAN VERSION BY Synthesis Iberia PROJECT MANAGER Mauro Bossetti TRANSLATION & ADAPTATION Ana Maria Pichini Paula Ianelli Sofia Aveline CONTENT SPECIALIST AND REVIEWER Fernando de Siqueira Rodrigues Maria Luísa Vanik Pinto POLISH VERSION BY LocWorks PROJECT MANAGER Piotr Burzykowski TRANSLATION & ADAPTATION Piotr Burzykowski Błażej Kubacki Tomasz Piątkowski Julia Szajkowska CZECH VERSION BY PLAYMAN S.R.O. PROJECT MANAGER Václav Poláček TRANSLATION & ADAPTATION Michal Farník Ondřej Jaśkowski LOCALIZATION TESTERS Martin Holeček Václav Poláček BRAZILIAN VERSION BY Synthesis Iberia PROJECT MANAGER Mauro Bossetti TRANSLATION & ADAPTATION Ana Maria Pichini Paula Ianelli Sofia Aveline CONTENT SPECIALIST AND REVIEWER Fernando de Siqueira Rodrigues Maria Luísa Vanik Pinto LINGUISTIC TESTS BY ENZYME TESTING LABS™ HEAD OF PRODUCTION Rémy Julita LOCALIZATION PROJECT MANAGER Steve Paquin LOCALIZATION TEAM MANAGER Tommy Indriets Guillaume Delisle Van Wijk LEAD TESTER Viviane Descombes Marie-Claude Gagnon LOCALIZATION TESTERS FRENCH Bruno Alleman Grégory Bonboire ITALIAN Andrea Cetta Giovani Polidoro Bernabeo Luciano Neri GERMAN Olivia Hoinka Steffen Wetzel Wiebke Hinrichsen SPANISH Cesar Suarez Noriega Henar Pardo Garcia Paula Garcia Fernandez DUTCH Hans Mooijer Sven Polutnik Eduard Julian Vandenberg PORTUGUESE Ana Cristofaro Luiza Maria Lucas Coque DANISH Nikolai Smith Jensen Jakob Hell Boje Kenneth Wommelsdorff NORWEGIAN Martin Five Jimmy Berg Nilson SWEDISH Ted Edin Marcus Hedberg Christoffer Hedstrom POLISH Gawel Doniec Mariusz Pilch Mariusz Wolsztajn BRAZILIAN PORTUGUESE Ana Carolina Cristofaro De Andrad Luiza Maria Da Silva Henry IT ASSISTANT DIRECTOR - IT OPERATIONS Geneviève Dicaire / Michel Parisien ASSISTANT DIRECTOR - IT SERVICES Christine Monette / Renée-Isabelle Prevost TECHNOLOGY GROUP TG MANAGEMENT TEAM TECHNOLOGY GROUP DIRECTOR Olivier Gueydon TECHNOLOGY GROUP DEPUTY DIRECTOR Sylvain Trottier TECHNOLOGY GROUP PRODUCT DIRECTOR Nicolas Beaufils TECHNOLOGY GROUP PRODUCT MANAGERS Alexandre Piché Alexandre Pichette Shelley Johnson Stephane Grenier TECHNOLOGY GROUP ENGINEERING LEADS Hugues Rousseau Jori Lacroix Julie Truong TECHNOLOGY GROUP COORDINATORS David Levesque Melinda Kajdi TECHNOLOGY GROUP GRAPHIC DESIGNERS Stéphane Lévesque ONLINE MANAGEMENT TEAM ONLINE TECHNOLOGY GROUP DIRECTOR Quentin Gallet ONLINE PRODUCT DIRECTORS Martin Lavoie Steve Desjarlais ONLINE DEVELOPMENT DIRECTORS Carl Dionne Jérôme Duplaix Jimmy Boulianne ONLINE COORDINATORS Alexandre Pelletier Justin Wong Patrick Carrière Rebbecca Tremblay PRODUCTIVITY TEAM TEAM LEAD Cristian Santayana TOOL PROGRAMMERS Alain Métivier Charles Nepton Frédéric Jean RELEASE AND BUILD SPECIALISTS François Tremblay TECHNICAL WRITER Robert Mollon Susan Patrick FLYING ARCHITECTS TEAM Olivier Jourdan Pascal Drolet Paul Gavazzi Sébastien Lussier Wei Xiang ATLAS TEAM TEAM LEAD Nicolas Plourde PROGRAMMERS André Machado PRODUCT SPECIALIST David Bridet TOOLS SUPPORT SPECIALIST Anamaria Musca BOOMBOOM TEAM TEAM LEAD John Serri PROGRAMMERS François Messier Pierre-Eloi Cusson Raphaël St-Pierre PRODUCT SPECIALIST Michel Gaudreault TOOLS SUPPORT SPECIALIST Patrick Ouellette DARE TEAM TEAM LEAD François Martel DARE TECHNICAL LEAD Ludovic Ducas DARE PROGRAMMERS François Veilleux Israel Prince-Beliveau Jean-François Guay Alexandre Borgia Ouamer Dahmani Pierre Sarrazin DARESTUDIO TECHNICAL LEAD Marc Baillargeon DARESTUDIO PROGRAMMERS Amaury Evra Benoît Larivière Isabelle Lafon DARE PRODUCT SPECIALIST Martin Nadeau TOOL SUPPORT SPECIALIST Francis Favreau Jean-François Lemay Nicola Fera FACEBUILDER/MOCAM TEAM TEAM LEAD Ronald Beirouti PROGRAMMER Christopher Ball Marc-André Bleau PRODUCT SPECIALIST Hugo Bergeron ANIMATION TD François Lévesque TOOLS SUPPORT SPECIALIST Patrick Ouellette MOCAM CREATOR Philippe Vimont FIRE TEAM FIRE TEAM LEAD Jocelyn Veilleux-Nolin Vincent Gauthier FIRE ARCHITECT Nick Guerrera FIRE PROGRAMMERS Alexandre Pion Bertrand Jouin Frederic Joanis Kate D'Souza Yannick Gerometta FIRE PRODUCT SPECIALIST Philippe Chambon GEAR TEAM TEAM LEAD Cyrille Gauclin GEAR PROGRAMMERS Daniel Fleury Fabien Ninoles Jean-François Richard Jean-François Tremblay TOOL PROGRAMMERS Yannick Cholette CRAIOVA TEAM Alexandru Dorobat Bogdan Nicolae Chisamera Sorin Ivascu METRIX TEAM TEAM LEAD Nicolas Plourde PROGRAMMERS Daniel Mendez Floriant Gimat Pierre-Olivier Chartrand PRODUCT SPECIALIST Michel Gaudreault TOOLS SUPPORT SPECIALIST Patrick Ouellette OASIS TEAM TEAM LEAD François Chartrand PROGRAMMERS Marie Duhaime-Major Sébastien Hivon PRODUCT SPECIALIST David Bridet TOOLS SUPPORT SPECIALIST Anamaria Musca OASIS CONCEPT DESIGNER Fabien Noël Danny Couture RENDEZ-VOUS PLATFORM TEAM TEAM LEADS Jean-Marc Prud’Homme Kevin Martinet Marc Labbé Stéphane St-Arnauld PROGRAMMERS Alexandru Dorobat Andre Caron Bogdan Chisamera Denis De Andrade Dominique Jodoin Éric Bertrand Éric Rocheleau Étienne Cournoyer Francis Page Jean-François Gosselin Jonathan Tremblay-Page Karol Skoumal Loris Blanchon Matthieu Gabriac Marcus John OBrien Martin Labonté Nicolas Mivielle Paul Tham Patrick Drapeau Sylvain Duchesne Yaroslav Kish TOOL PROGRAMMERS Stéphane Létourneau TOOL SUPPORT SPECIALIST Marc-André Barbeau BUILD SPECIALIST Cyril Bordat ONLINE OPERATIONS TEAM TEAM LEAD Didier Ernotte Thanh Liem tran Sixx Lim OPERATION COORDINATOR Bernard Desmons DBAS Babu Balakrishnan Cristian Radan Serge Adourian Victor Ferrada TOOL PROGRAMMERS Arthur Monthe Christopher Yap Laurent Bouchard Martin Asnong SUPPORT SPECIALIST Choon Kang Beng Florin Dita Mike Chih Chiang Chao Patrick Therrien Sander Poolman Sonia Rodrigue Sorin Stefan Balasa ANALYSTE Jean-Francis Tetreault Jean-Sébastien Major STORM TEAM TEAM LEAD Hugo Simard TECH LEAD Martin Carrier PROGRAMMERS Bruno beaudoin Colin Ho Julien Dequaire Karol Presovsky Matus Kirchmayer Pavol Korinek Robert Le Van Mao Scott Schmeisser Sylvain Lacasse Yee Shiang Ong Multiplayer Connectivity by Quazal LEGAL NOTICE This product contains copyrighted material owned or distributed under authority by Quazal Technologies, Inc. Copyright 1998-2011, Quazal Technologies Inc. All Rights Reserved. PASSENGER TEAM TEAM LEAD Thomas Félix PROGRAMMERS Patrick Sauvageau Thomas Biron Mike Yurick GRAPHICS TD Christian Sirois TOOLS SUPPORT SPECIALIST Cory McMackin PASSENGER CONCEPT DESIGNER Pierre Blaizeau REALTREE TEAM TEAM LEAD Jean-Michel Aubin PROGRAMMERS Guilllaume Gervais Julien L'heureux Alexandre Ouimet Jonathan Villani TECHNICAL ARTIST Stephane Joncas TOOL TESTERS Marc-André Mongeau REALTREE CONCEPT DESIGNERS André Beauchamp Donald Boivin PIPELINE OPTIMIZATION TEAM TEAM LEAD Cyrille Gauclin ARCHITECT Danny Couture PROGRAMMERS Sylvain Fortin UPLAY MONTREAL TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Jesse Henderson PRODUCTION MANAGERS Lara Derham Julie Paulin-Tardif PRODUCT MANAGERS Jean-François Renaud Kris Young ONLINE OPERATIONS MANAGER Gael Girard DESIGN GAME DESIGNERS Adrien Banet-Rivet Ghina El-Chemali PROGRAMMING TECHNICAL ARCHITECT Eric Fortin TEAM LEAD SDK Alain Cormier TECHNICAL LEADS SERVICES Sylvain Demers Akram Ghoussoub TECHNICAL LEAD USER EXPERIENCE Franck Murcia TEAM LEAD MOBILE Michel Gauthier ENGINE PROGRAMMERS Rodrigue Cloutier David Genest Xavier Vautier Frédéric Gaudet SDK PROGRAMMERS Behrang Khoshnood Jean-François Lavoie Robert Langlois Samuel Verreault MOBILE PROGRAMMERS Frankie Chan Sébastien Church SERVICES PROGRAMMERS Charly Bertrand Hervé Grosdemanche Hector Salazar Charles-Simon Viau USER EXPERIENCE PROGRAMMERS Abedenour Azzedine Paolo Di Stefano Jean-Charles Fontaine ART MENU & UI ARTISTS Guillaume Gauthier Eve Saint-Onge TOOLS & AUTOMATION TEAM LEAD Victor Zachev RELEASE & BUILD SPECIALIST Patrick du Boucher PROGRAMMERS Anh Bang Bui Dragos Cristian Filipescu QUALITY ASSURANCE TOOLS SUPPORT SPECIALISTS Martin Leclerc Laurie Poirier Martin Tavernier OPERATIONS OPERATIONS SUPPORT SPECIALIST Jean-François Gauthier UPLAY PC MASSIVE ENTERTAINMENT PRODUCER Johan Pfannenstill PROJECT COORDINATOR André Tiwari LEAD PROGRAMMER Olof Naessén LEAD DESIGNER Robert Pearce LIVE MANAGER Anders Lejczak PROGRAMMING Fredrik Allansson Michal Brzozowski Nils Bäckman Timur Kondrakov Filip Lageröv Jon Lilja Matko Lokas Gabriel Salmi ANALYST Irene Hjorth QC Anders Frid UBISOFT KIEV LEAD PROGRAMMER Konstantin Zagorulko PROGRAMMING Maksym Bondarenko Fedor Chinarev Igor Khlepitko Viacheslav Kuzminskiy Oleksandr Marchenko Oleksii Nesterenko Andrey Nikitiuk Myroslav Rubanets MONTREAL USER RESEARCH LAB USER RESEARCH LAB DIRECTOR Nicholas Sweeney USER RESEARCH LAB TEAM LEADS Alexandre Forest Boucher Philippe Leduc USER RESEARCH PROJECT MANAGER Ian Livingston USER RESEARCH ANALYSTS Éric Landry Vincent Courtemanche DATA ANALYST François Charbonneau RESEARCH MODERATORS Benoît Brière Marc-André Burcikas Pierre Boyer Benoit Lefort Gabriel Morisseau Jean-François Leduc Peter Szczygiel Andy Gagnon USER RESEARCH LAB COORDINATOR Jade Lamarche Levert IT PRODUCTION IT PRODUCTION DIRECTOR Frédéric Bernard DNA TEAM CPI Sébastien Hinse TOOL SUPPORT SPECIALIST Luc Gagnon TOOLS PROGRAMMERS Étienne Borel Olivier L'Heureux BI PROGRAMMERS Matieu Bachant-Lagacé Philippe Marseille Robert Baxter Olivier Régimbald-Brière BUILD DB TEAM PRODUCTION MANAGER Tommy Thiboutot TOOLS PROGRAMMERS Stéphane Bischoff Jonathan Chin Laurent Chouinard Sébastien Couture UBISOFT MONTREAL CHIEF EXECUTIVE OFFICER Yannis Mallat EXECUTIVE VICE-PRESIDENT, MANAGEMENT Christophe Derennes EXECUTIVE VICE-PRESIDENT, OPERATIONS Olivier Paris VICE-PRESIDENT, HUMAN RESOURCES Francis Baillet PRODUCTION SERVICES, STUDIOS & IT EXECUTIVE DIRECTOR, PRODUCTION SERVICES STUDIOS Yves Jacquier COMMUNICATIONS DIRECTOR, COMMUNICATIONS Cédric Orvoine PRODUCTION DIRECTOR, PRODUCTION Éric Tremblay FINANCE DIRECTOR, FINANCE Martin Loranger SECURITY DIRECTOR, SECURITY Jean-François Allard SECURITY ANALYST Romain Chataigner MASSIVE ENTERTAINMENT MANAGING DIRECTOR David Polfeldt CHIEF OPERATIONAL OFFICER Fredrik Rundqvist OFFICE MANGAGEMENT, IT AND HR Åsa Afshari Jenny Alstierna Alina Daina Thomas Engelberg Ann Gärdsby Michaela Heintze Charlotte Lidén Daniel Ljungberg Johan Lundgren Damir Matejic Robert Nyberg Kornelija Stanic Syed Shah Anna Wahlström UBISOFT SHANGHAI MANAGING DIRECTOR Corinne LE ROY BUSINESS DEVELOPMENT DIRECTOR Aurélien PALASSE HUMAN RESOURCE DIRECTOR Eric PEPIN STAFFING AND TRAINING DIRECTOR JI Yi Jin STUDIO PRODUCTION MANAGER Omar BOUALI STUDIO OPERATION MANAGER CHEN Ming Jian FINANCE DIRECTOR JIN Hai FINANCIAL CONTROLLER Victoria CHEA GNS REGIONAL DIRECTOR LU Qing GENERAL ADMINISTRATION DIRECTOR YAO Xiao Yan QUALITY CONTROL COORDINATOR Jacques CHATENET OUTSOURCING COORDINATION Lina LU MAO Lian Rong ZENG Jian Alain GURNIKI ZHENG Ying BUSINESS HR LV Jun WU Ting WEN Qi Jie UBISOFT BUCHAREST MANAGING DIRECTOR Sébastien Delen EASTERN EUROPE DEVELOPMENT DIRECTOR Ionuţ Grozea STUDIO PRODUCTION MANAGER Marius Tudorel Potîrniche COUNTRY HR MANAGER Grigoriada Stroe HR MANAGER Ioana Angelescu Crina Popistasu RED STORM ENTERTAINMENT EXECUTIVE VICE-PRESIDENT, STUDIO MANAGING DIRECTOR Steve Reid VP PRODUCT DEVELOPMENT Elizabeth Loverso VP OPERATIONS Chris Olson QA/QC MANAGER David LoSapio IT MANAGER Paul D'Agostino HR MANAGER Caroline Stanley PUBLISHER: UBISOFT ENTERTAINMENT PRESIDENT AND CEO Yves Guillemot EXECUTIVE DIRECTOR, WORLDWIDE STUDIOS Christine Burgess-Quémard CHIEF CREATIVE OFFICER Serge Hascoët WORLDWIDE CONTENT DIRECTOR Lionel Raynaud PRE-PRODUCTION DIRECTOR Yann Masson ONLINE CONTENT DIRECTOR Elisabeth Pellen SENIOR LINE DESIGNERS Frédéric Duroc Stéphane Varrault LINE DESIGNERS Guillaume Woillez CCO - EXECUTIVE ASSISTANT Mattheo Buxtorf EDITORIAL DIRECTION ASSISTANT Sarah Levy TECHNICAL AND DATA MANAGER ASSISTANT Adrien Anger UBI IP DIRECTOR Tommy François IP DEVELOPMENT (UBI IP) Julien Charpentier Thomas Gerbaud Julian Gerighty Xavier Guilbert Sam Strachman Michiel Verheijdt Jean-Christophe Boulle GAMEPLAY ENGINEERING & ENTERTAINMENT ANALYSIS DIRECTOR Cyril Derouineau GAME ANALYTICS RESEARCH DIRECTOR Michel Pierfitte USER RESEARCH ENGINEER Franck Sacchi FSO & GD EXPERT Patrick Plourde ANIMATION EXPERT Gilles Monteil NARRATION & REAL EXPERT Arnault Labaronne MOVIE EDITION Julien Laurent STORY EXPERT Olivier Henriot GLOBAL BRAND STRATEGY DIRECTOR Hélène Juguet BRAND DEVELOPMENT MANAGER Aude Skorodensky GAMES LAB MANAGER Sébastien Odasso PLAYTESTS COORDINATORS Maxime Barbe Jonathan Debray Jérémy Fourmaux Jean-Baptiste Hallé Julien Huguenin Audrey Laurent-André Philippe Pellefigue Nicolas Rousselot Hugo Wyler ASSISTANT PLAYTESTS COORDINATORS Jan Degans Mélanie Mabilon GAMES LAB DATA MANAGER Livia Simoni PRODUCTION MANAGEMENT DIRECTOR Nicolas Schoener ASSOCIATE PRODUCTION MANAGEMENT DIRECTOR Jean-François Capizzi PRODUCTION MANAGEMENT DEPARTMENT COST CONTROLLER Pierre Jouen TRANSVERSAL PROJECTS MANAGER Stephen Prigent TECHNOLOGY INVESTMENTS MANAGER Olivier Gueydon PRODUCTIVITY EXPERT Philippe Bayle EUROPE LOCALIZATION MANAGER Irina Cretu KNOWLEDGE MANAGEMENT PRODUCTION DIRECTOR Constance Greif LINE PRODUCER Grégory Spielmann CERTIFICATION MANAGER Corentin François CERTIFICATION COORDINATOR - AGE RATING Jean-Marie Mogentale CERTIFICATION 1ST PARTY COORDINATOR Anis Boujaouane EMEA CERTIFICATION SPECIALISTS Julien Jacquet DIGITAL CERTIFICATION SPECIALIST Karima Touali CERTIFICATIONS DATA MANAGER Paul Lim DMIS TECHNICAL COORDINATOR Nicolae Jan Sercaianu WORLWIDE STUDIOS CASUAL GAMES - ONLINE DIRECTOR Stephanie Perotti ONLINE SERVICES MANAGER Julien Hummer UPLAY BRAND DEVELOPMENT MANAGER Alexandra Andrieux ONLINE SERVICES PROJECT MANAGER Cécile Glorieux ONLINE SERVICES ANALYST Julien Csikai ONLINE BUSINESS COORDINATION MANAGER Anne-Catherine Chartres ONLINE TECHNICAL COORDINATION MANAGER Fabrice Pierre Elien WEB SERVICES MANAGER Cyril Beaudaux GAME SERVICES GROUP MANAGER Susan Papoz INTEGRATION MANAGER Arnaud Boucherie SIGNUP PROJECT MANAGER Silviana Socu APPLICATION MANAGER Mathew Jordan PROJECT MANAGER Jean-Camille Martin PLAYER SERVICES GROUP MANAGER Emmanuel Dru WEB UX MANAGER Jérôme Athier WEB UX SPECIALIST Nicolas Veyret G2W PRODUCER Romain Pigeay Matthieu Caix G2W PRODUCER ASSISTANT Alexandre Ristic WEB PRODUCER ASSISTANT Tatsugoro Kawakami WEB TECHNICAL MANAGER Alexandre Loisel WEB TECHNICAL COORDINATOR Thomas Portal WEB TECHNICAL ASSISTANT Xavier Montamat STUDIO STRATEGY AND FINANCIAL PLANNING DIRECTOR Nicolas Martin ASSOCIATE DIRECTOR STUDIO OPERATIONS Johanne Grange SENIOR STUDIO OPERATIONS MANAGER Mathieu Peyronnet BLUEPRINT & STUDIO OPERATIONS COORDINATOR Bénédicte Laborie STUDIO OPERATIONS COORDINATOR Sophier Goldstein Simon Lejarre Laurent Lugbull Audrey Neimark HEAD OF CONSUMER & MARKET KNOWLEDGE (CMK) Frédérique Burlot CMK DIRECTOR Charles du Réau Sophie Mourey CMK MANAGERS Sophie Stumpf Sybille Lopez Régis Decombe Hicham Laabi Louis-Gabriel Le Foyer CMK SENIOR ANALYSTS Pierre-Henri Traboulsi Grégoire Laloux Rémi Ravaz Karim Khanioui CMK ANALYSTS Aimeric Hauet Maxime Revol Raphaël Doyen CMK JUNIOR ANALYSTS Romain Bingler Nicolas Beche Paul Campana Sébastien Lagues Etienne Michon UBISOFT EMEA EMEA EXECUTIVE DIRECTOR Alain Corre EMEA CHIEF MARKETING & SALES OFFICER Geoffroy Sardin EMEA BRAND DIRECTOR Guillaume Carmona EMEA RETAIL SALES DIRECTOR Sabine Berthier EMEA GROUP BRAND MANAGER Eric Moutardier EMEA BRAND MANAGER Maud Challier EMEA JUNIOR BRAND MANAGER Johanne Beaupied EMEA ASSISTANT BRAND MANAGER Pierre Miazga EMEA LOCAL BRAND MANAGERS ANZ Matthew Tang Claudia Luck-Rodriguez AUSTRIA Eugen Knippel BENELUX Xander Valkiers Julien Petruio (BEL) Gerben Kaup Annemieke Boelen (NL) FRANCE Emmanuel Fauchez Guillaume Apesteguy GERMANY Thorsten Kapp Michael Thielmann HONG KONG Judy Chan Kelly Wong ITALY Stefano Rigattieri Loris Negro JAPAN Yoshihisa Tsuji Sachiko Miyata Patrizia Bischof KOREA Sue Hong POLAND Rafal Adasiak Grzegorz Szabla SCANDINAVIA Morten Riberg Axel Zibrandtsen SPAIN Pablo Abellan SWITZERLAND Gil Grandjean UK Mark Slaughter Louise Marchant EMEA HEAD OF PR Tiphaine Locqueneux-Bianchi EMEA GROUP PR MANAGER Chad Acers EMEA PR MANAGER Jérôme Benzadon Florie Vignon EMEA DIGITAL MARKETING & CRM DIRECTOR Stéphane Catherine EMEA DIGITAL MARKETING MANAGER Guillaume de Butler EMEA TRADE MARKETING MANAGER Jean-Baptiste Desmaizieres EMEA PAPERPARTS SPECIALIST & GRAPHIC STUDIO MANAGER Vincent Hamet EMEA MANUFACTURING DIRECTOR Josiane Valverde EMEA MANUFACTURING PLANNING TEAM Loïc Wilquin CERTIFICATION MANAGER Corentin François CERTIFICATION SPECIALIST Anis Boujaouane AGE RATING COORDINATOOR Jean-Marie Mogentale PUBLISHER: UBISOFT ENTERTAINMENT US NCSA DIRECTOR PRODUCTION PLANNING & CUSTOMER SUPPORT Brent Wilkinson NCSA MANAGER PRODUCTION PLANNING Adam Zachary NCSA PRODUCTION COORDINATORS Matt Landi Udo Richter MANAGER AGE RATING, NCSA Shannon Kokoska AGE RATING SPECIALISTS, NCSA Ben White Edwin Zee UBISOFT NORTH AMERICA PRESIDENT Laurent Detoc SENIOR VICE-PRESIDENT, SALES & MARKETING Tony Key SENIOR MARKETING DIRECTOR Adam Novickas MARKETING DIRECTORS Scott Sappenfield BRAND MANAGEMENT DIRECTOR Danny Ruiz BRAND MANAGERS Shane Bierwith Joogy Park ASSOCIATE BRAND MANAGER Wayne Ferguson ASSOCIATE DIRECTOR, PUBLIC RELATIONS Michael Beadle MANAGER, PUBLIC RELATIONS Scott Fry COORDINATOR, PUBLIC RELATIONS Brianna Headsten SENIOR DIRECTOR, MEDIA & PROMOTIONS Jill Steinberg ASSOCIATE DIRECTOR, MEDIA Joe Rongavilla SENIOR MANAGER, MEDIA Natalie Ochoa SENIOR MANAGER, ONLINE MEDIA Adam Krause ONLINE MEDIA MANAGER Christine Chan ASSOCIATE ONLINE MEDIA MANAGER Jesica Brucart ASSOCIATE DIRECTOR, PROMOTIONS Jeff Dandurand SENIOR PROMOTIONS MANAGERS Ryan Peterson Kristina Watkins PROMOTIONS MANAGER Ellen Lee ASSOCIATE PROMOTIONS MANAGER Lily Hunt SENIOR EVENTS MANAGER Calvin Kwan DIRECTOR, DIGITAL MARKETING Justin Landskron SENIOR MANAGER, CRM & LOYALTY Scott Dixon ASSOCIATE CRM MANAGERS Katie McGuigan Ben Yu SENIOR MANAGERS, DIGITAL MARKETING Christa Patrylak Clayton Lee ASSOCIATE DIGITAL MARKETING MANAGER Thomas Paderes SENIOR ONLINE PROGRAM MANAGER, DIGITAL MARKETING Kevin Crouse VICE PRESIDENT, SALES Mike Eisenberg SENIOR DIRECTOR, SHOPPER MARKETING AND INSIGHTS Steve Carlin ASSOCIATE DIRECTOR, SHOPPER MARKETING Andy Simpson ASSOCIATE DIRECTOR, SALES STRATEGY & PLANNING Brady Watkins SENIOR RETAIL PROGRAMS MANAGER Cherrie Chiu SENIOR SHOPPER MARKETING MANAGERS Scott Horowitz Matt Seitz SHOPPER MARKETING MANAGERS Rebecca Aghakhan-Mooshibad Paul Audino ASSOCIATE SHOPPER MARKETING MANAGER Lindsey Poto VICE PRESIDENT, CREATIVE SERVICES Allen Adler CREATIVE DIRECTOR Michael Hammond ART DIRECTOR Li Shen PROJECT MANAGER Sam Nietupski PROJECT MANAGER Sherry Choe COPY EDITING MANAGER Ian Golder COPY EDITORS Christina Cha Andrew McKeon PRODUCER Katherine Bamford MOTION GRAPHICS ARTIST Bryan Woods PRODUCTION ASSISTANT Derek Tekus ADDITIONAL SUPPORT Jeffrey Arriola Jonathan Bard Hugo Bastien François Blouin Mathieu Blouin Francis Boivin Dominic Boucher Kun Chang Simon Charbonneau Hoang Mac Thien Nguyen Hugues Chiasson James Clement François Cournoyer Julien Cuny Louis De Carufel Marc-André Deslongchamps Alain Desrochers Alain Dessureaux Simon Doré Ford Dye Sylvain Fortin Franta Fulin Theo Jalil Nick King Stefan Koziol Guy Larose Jean-François Lavallée Chadi Lebbos Russell Lees Jean-François Marquis Guillaume Morreel Tri Nguyen David Oliver Chloée Pinet-Landry Jean-Philippe Rajotte Karine Renaud Benjamin Rouveyrol Andrew Royes Sébastien Sauvé Audrey St-Pierre Philippe Thérien Maxime Tremblay Jason Vandenberghe Sébastien Viard Ming Yin SPECIAL THANKS Jonathan Abenhaim Olivier Ammirati Adrien Annesley Dimitrios Aspros Abdul Ayoola David Baque Judith Baribeau Martin Barrette Charles Beauchemin Grégory Belacel Anouk Ben-Tchavtchavadze Serge Bernier Claudia Besso Danny Blanco-Hall Matthew Booth Yannick Boucher Michael Breault Yves Breton David Bruce David Bull Mark Camacho Marc-André Caron Karine Castonguay Stéphan Chabot Jonathan Chase Aaron Contreras Charles-Léonard Couvrette Robert Crooks Luisa D’Oliveira Hubert Daniel Yves Descoteaux James-Nelson De Sousa Pimentel Kosta Dracopoulos Luc Duchaine Richard Dumont Louis-Philippe Durand Derek Elliott Patrick Emond Fatima-Zahra Errounda Nicolas Fauvel Jason Foat Marco Foglia Frédéric Fortier Rylee Franklin John Geiger Sébastien Genovese Brent George Georges Giroux Jeananne Goosen Marco Grazinni (Vince) Hervé Groussin Julien Hantz Antoni Heon-Bertrand Gregory Hlady Firas Hosn Marcel Jeannin Nezam Jinnah Shelley Karakochuk Michael Khabrov Martin Kopparhed Eugene Kuczerepa Mathieu Lachance Eric Lajeunesse Stefan Leblanc Simon-Pierre Lemieux Daniel Letendre Beinan Li Gabriel Loignon Julie Marchiori Matthew Massier Ben McCaw John Mclaren Neil Meikle Danny Ménard Joshua Mosqueira Mark Mouadeb Mehdi Moudfir Neil Napier Joseph Nasrallah Patrick Naud Velislava Nikolova Taras Ponomarenko Philippe O'Connor Kelly O'Hara Simon Nadeau Cristian Paul Olivier Petit Benoit Pinet Nicolas Pinet Mathieu Raymond Graeme Revell Carlos Reyes Jonathan Rigg Joey Russo Najd Salas Jeff Santos Zachary Schlappi Jeet Shroff Jennifer Séguin Dereck Séguin Jean-Marie Seznec Nobuya Shimamoto Felicia Shulman Frédéric Simonin Cord Smith Alexis St-Laurent Maury Sterling Elias Toufexis Thai-Quoc Trinh Victor Turgeon Manuel Vallelunga Raphael Van Lierop Andrew Walsh Brett Watson James Wearing Matthew Wellman Jeffrey Wesevich Hayden Whiting Joseph Woo Brian Youds Russell Yuen Nabil Zakher MASSIVE ENTERTAINMENT ADDITIONAL THANKS A huge thanks to all the staff at Massive - we would not have made it without your support and encourangement. Maria Bulaenko Susanne Carlsson Nicholas Cort Henrik Davidsson Erik Egerup Malin Ek Tor Frick David Gautrey Jonas Gustavsson Martin Hedlund Louie Ishii Radek Jakubiak Martina Johansson Marcus Pettersson Peter Pettersson Felix Waubert De Puiseau Hang Ruan Fredrik Stertman Thorbjörn Lynggaard Sørensen Stellan Tonring LICENSED MUSIC MUSIC LICENSING TEAM WORLDWIDE MUSIC DIRECTOR Didier Lord WORLDWIDE MUSIC LICENSING MANAGERS Jeremy Blechet Nikolaos Bardanis WORLDWIDE MUSIC LICENSING COORDINATORS Louis-Philippe Caron Cristina Cato MUSIC Die Antwoord – “I Fink U Freeky” Written by Anri Visser, Justin de Nobrega and Watkin Jones. Published by North Park Publishing (SAMRO)/ Sony/ATV Music Publishing Canada (SOCAN). All rights reserved. Used by permission. Courtesy of Fontana North. M.I.A. – “Paper Planes” Written by Mathangi Arulpragasam, Topper Headon, Mick Jones, Paul Simonon, Joe Strummer, Wesley Pentz. Published by Hollertronix (ASCAP) / Universal Music Publishing Group a division of Universal Music Canada Inc. Courtesy of XL Recordings Limited, under exclusive license to Interscope Records in the USA, under license from Universal Music Canada. Skrillex & Damian "Jr Gong" Marley – “Make It Bun Dem” Written by Sonny Moore and Damian Robert Nesta Marley. Published by Copaface. Admin by Kobalt Music Publishing America, Inc. / Universal Music Publishing Group a division of Universal Music Canada Inc. Courtesy of Courtesy of Big Beat Records. By arrangement with Warner Music Group Video Games Licensing. Damian Marley appears courtesy of Universal Republic Records. “Te Ao Maeama” Composed by Ben Mayer (APRA); Hoani P Smith (APRA) Courtesy of APM Music “Taa Moko - The Maori Tattooist” Composed by Ngatapa O Black (APRA); Justin Joseph Kereama (APRA) Courtesy of APM Music “Taa Moko - The Maori Tattooist (a)” Composed by Ngatapa O Black (APRA); Justin Joseph Kereama (APRA) Courtesy of APM Music “Bottles And Beats” Composed by Otger Kunert (GEMA) Courtesy of APM Music “Ride Of The Valkyries” Composed by Public Domain (DP); Richard Wilhelm Wagner (DP) Courtesy of APM Music “Tablao Total” Composed by Guillermo Badolato Cillero (SGAE); Jorge Badolato Cillero (SGAE) Courtesy of APM Music “Serpent Dance” Composed by Liza Carbe (ASCAP); Jean-Pierre Pierre Durand (ASCAP) Courtesy of APM Music “Hawaiian Cocktail” Composed by Denny Wright (PRS) Courtesy of APM Music “Ukulele Girl” Composed by Jim Wolfe (ASCAP); Charles Michale Brotman (ASCAP) Courtesy of APM Music “Trouble In Zion” Composed by Nick Person (SACEM) Courtesy of APM Music “Spain” Composed by Akasha (NS) (ART); Charles J. N. Casey (PRS); Damian J. Hand (PRS) Courtesy of APM Music “Raices De Tradicion” Composed by Liza Carbe (ASCAP) ; Jean-Pierre Pierre Durand (ASCAP) Courtesy of APM Music “Mama Morenita” Composed by Thomas Glen Gardiner (SOCAN) ; Martyn J Laight (PRS) Courtesy of APM Music “Loca Ligua” Composed by Jean-Paul Soullier (SACEM) Courtesy of APM Music “Latin Barrio” Composed by David Si Gordon (PRS) ; Mercuryhead (PRS) Courtesy of APM Music “La Bruja De San Martin” Composed by Liza Carbe (ASCAP) ; Jean-Pierre Pierre (ASCAP) Courtesy of APM Music “Gozando” Composed by MC Magico (PRS) ; Alex Wilson (PRS) Courtesy of APM Music “Change The World” Composed by Nick Person (SACEM) Courtesy of APM Music “Brazilico” Composed by Mark Barrott (PRS) Courtesy of APM Music “Boomin'” Composed by Todd M. Michiles (ASCAP) ; Daniel Holter (ASCAP) Courtesy of APM Music “Beenie Bimmer” Composed by Femi Olasehinde (PRS) ; Clayton Morander Brown (PRS) ; Nathaniel Clarkson (PRS) Courtesy of APM Music “Amigo” Composed by Fidel Rosales (PRS) ; Barbara Nugent (NS) Courtesy of APM Music LEGAL NOTICES ADOBE FLASH Contains Flash®, Flash® Lite™ and/or Reader® technology by Adobe Systems Incorporated This software contains Adobe® Flash® player software under license from Adobe Systems Incorporated, Copyright © 1995-2007 Adobe Macromedia Software LLC. All rights reserved. Adobe and Flash are trademarks of Adobe Systems Incorporated. AdobeFlash BINK Far Cry® 3 USES BINK VIDEO. COPYRIGHT © 1997-2012 BY RAD GAME TOOLS, INC. Bink DOLBY SURROUND & DOLBY DIGITAL SEPARATE CABLES MAY BE REQUIRED FOR HDTV AND DOLBY DIGITAL. SOLD SEPARATELY. DOLBY & THE DOUBLE-D SYMBOL ARE TRADEMARKS OF DOLBY LABORATORIES DolbyDigital FACE FX FROM OC3 FACIAL ANIMATION SOFTWARE PROVIDED BY IMPERSONATOR. © 2002-2004 OC3 ENTERTAINMENT, INC. AND ITS LICENSORS. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. HAVOK Far Cry® 3 USES HAVOK™ ©COPYRIGHT 1999-2012 HAVOK.COM INC. (AND ITS LICENSORS). ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. SEE WWW.HAVOK.COM FOR DETAILS. Havok SPEEX © 2002-2003, Jean-Marc Valin/Xiph.Org Foundation Redistribution and use in source and binary forms, with or without modification, are permitted provided that the following conditions are met: Redistributions of source code must retain the above copyright notice, this list of conditions and the following disclaimer. Redistributions in binary form must reproduce the above copyright notice, this list of conditions and the following disclaimer in the documentation and/or other materials provided with the distribution. Neither the name of the Xiph.org Foundation nor the names of its contributors may be used to endorse or promote products derived from this software without specific prior written permission. This software is provided by the copyright holders and contributors “as is” and any express or implied warranties, including, but not limited to, the implied warranties of merchantability and fitness for a particular purpose are disclaimed. In no event shall the foundation or contributors be liable for any direct, indirect, incidental, special, exemplary, or consequential damages (including, but not limited to, procurement of substitute goods or services; loss of use, data, or profits; or business interruption) however caused and on any theory of liability, whether in contract, strict liability, or tort (including negligence or otherwise) arising in any way out of the use of this software, even if advised of the possibility of such damage. Far Cry® 3 © 2010 UBISOFT ENTERTAINMENT. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. FAR CRY, UBISOFT AND THE UBISOFT LOGO ARE TRADEMARKS OF UBISOFT ENTERTAINMENT IN THE U.S. AND/OR OTHER COUNTRIES. WARNING: IT IS A VIOLATION OF FEDERAL COPYRIGHT LAW TO COPY, DUPLICATE OR REPRODUCE THIS PROGRAM OR ANY PORTIONS OF THIS PROGRAM WITHOUT THE EXPRESS WRITTEN PERMISSION OF THE COPYRIGHT OWNER. Примечания Категория:Far Cry 3 Категория:Credits